


Skin

by rndbmnsay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Death, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, M/M, lyrics, omg sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndbmnsay/pseuds/rndbmnsay
Summary: WARNING: ANGSTKeith is in battle thinking about Lance and how it was almost love.This is written within the lyrics of a song.





	Skin

_ When I heard that sound _

_ When the walls came down _

_ I was thinking about you _

_ About you _

_ When my skin grows old _

_ When my breath runs cold _

_ I'll be thinking about you _

_ About you _

 

I hid behind a wall so the shooting of the Galra wouldn’t hit me. One bullet hit the column, and the wall went down. I ran away, panting. Every sound coming from the guns was poison to my heart, every blast reminded me of that moment. It’s been years, but I could never forget what happened, I could never forget you.

 

_ Seconds from my heart _

_ A bullet from the dark _

_ Helpless, I surrender _

_ Shackled by your love _

_ Holding me like this _

_ With poison on your lips _

_ Only when it's over _

_ The silence hits so hard _

 

You and I were on a mission. I got my abdomen sliced open. You quickly came towards me and held me close to you; you seemed to be crying and muttering words, begging me not to die. It’s funny thinking that I didn’t, and you did. You kept whispering and stroking my face, staring at me with those sad blue eyes. Suddenly you became silent in the middle of a sentence, right when I heard the shot.

 

_ 'Cause it was almost love, it was almost love _

_ It was almost love, it was almost love _

 

I’ll never forget your last words. They never stop playing in my head. “Keith, please, look at me, don’t die, stay with me, okay? Are you listening? Say something, Keith. Please, don’t leave me. Not now, I never got the chance, please. Keith, I lov-” Bang.

 

_ When I heard that sound _

_ When the walls came down _

_ I was thinking about you _

_ About you _

_ When my skin grows old _

_ When my breath runs cold _

_ I'll be thinking about you _

_ About you _

 

I shook my head and forced myself to stop thinking about you. I couldn’t get distracted now; there was no time to grieve. I ran and jumped on one of the enemies, cutting his arm off, but his blade reached my stomach. I kept running. Where was the rest of the team? It was like that moment all over again, except you weren’t there. I reached a hand to my stomach and stumbled to the floor. My vision was becoming blurry.

 

_ When I run out of air to breathe _

_ It's your ghost I see _

_ I'll be thinking about you, about you _

_ It was almost love, it was almost _

 

I squinted my eyes and suddenly saw you slowly approaching me. “Lance?”

 

_ We bleed ourselves in vain _

_ How tragic is this game? _

_ Turn around, I'm holding on to someone _

_ But the love is gone _

_ Carrying the load, with wings that feel like stone _

_ Knowing that we nearly fell so far now _

_ It's hard to tell _

 

I remember when your eyes went blank, the panic through my body, the heartbreak. I had to do something. Every part of my body ached but still forced myself to move, carrying you away. I couldn’t lose you, not when there was so much to say, when there was so much I felt for you, but I did.

 

_ Yeah we came so close, it was almost love _

_ It was almost love, it was almost love _

 

You idiot, you were the one that told me not to leave you.

 

_ When I heard that sound _

_ When the walls came down _

_ I was thinking about you _

_ About you _

_ When my skin grows old _

_ When my breath runs cold _

_ I'll be thinking about you _

_ About you _

 

I looked down at my wound, if no one came, I wouldn’t be able to make it. Suddenly I felt a gentle breeze, and I looked up to meet your ocean eyes.

 

_ When I run out of air to breathe _

_ It's your ghost I see _

_ I'll be thinking about you, about you _

 

It was the same sad stare I saw that day. I should have felt pain, but how could I when I was seeing you again?

 

_ While I reached out for your hand _

_ When the walls were caving in _

_ When I see you on the other side _

_ We can try all over again _

 

I reached my hand to touch you, and as my hand touched nothing, I held your hand. I think I heard screaming, but you were all I saw. I knew you weren’t really there but you were the most real thing I saw, and I was closer to you than to anything else. Maybe I had the chance to love you again.

 

_ When I heard that sound _

_ When the walls came down _

_ I was thinking about you _

_ About you _

_ When my skin grows old _

_ When my breath runs cold _

_ I'll be thinking about you _

_ About you _

 

And I heard screaming once again, I was ready to turn and look, but then you said my name and got close to me.

 

_ When I run out of air to breathe _

_ It's your ghost I see _

_ I'll be thinking about you, about you _

 

I whispered your name, and then I heard someone begging, begging me to stay, saying that you weren’t real and I knew, I knew you weren't, but as you got nearer I closed my eyes. And even then you were all that I saw; you looked at me with those sad blue eyes and my breathing stopped.

 

_ 'Cause it was almost love, it was almost love _

_ It was almost love, it was almost love _

  
  
  
  


**Song:<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yU6gG-p5FZc>**


End file.
